GATE: Forsaken Memoirs
by Maj. Wipeout
Summary: This is the split off from the Original Story, GATE: World United, in this one, we follow Lt. Itami and his merry Section as he wages war against the Karrak, an enemy of my own creation, from the Book known as World Without Boundaries - Karrak War. [WW2] [Semi-OP OC] [Jack-of-all-Trades Itami.] [OOC Everything].
1. Welcome to my World

**Introduction**

 **Year 1938,** The World, under the **United Nations Act,** agreed to function as one large Faction, to allow for the growth of potential countries and their own, establishing a nigh-perfect trade system and a universal Currency, Dollars & Cents. This was an aftermath of a previous war between underground entities known as the Karrak. They, with their Machine-like bodies and conventional weaponry, came out of the bore-hole in Rossija and started attacking towns and cities without discrimination. Unfortunately, this was done during the harsh & unforgiving winters of Rossija, and the neighbouring nations, namely Nihon and Kaiserland was unable to send proper support. Only after it had hit spring was any nation able to properly enter Rossija. However, at this point Rossija was reduced to only a few cities, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novgorod and Voronezh. This was **Year 1924.** For **12 years** the war was fought and eventually won after Mapla sent their own Army to help.

Confident that they had exterminated the threat, the Armies stayed around to help rebuild, much to the gratitude of Rossija. With the **United Nations Act,** Rossija was able to rebuild even faster, as civilian volunteers poured into the nation to help.

However, **Year 1939,** a great disturbance in the Ocean directly south of Mapla, known as the Sun Sea, occurred. Originally thought to be a volcanic Island, Mapla released a small naval detachment to investigate, only to receive a chilling radio transmission before all contact was lost. Merely two weeks later the still floating wreckage of one of the ships washed ashore in Montreal. Fearing the worst, Mapla prepare a Battle Fleet to enter the anomaly.

Mere hours before point of contact, the anomaly revealed itself. A Massive Naval Craft the size of Britannia was seen. Immediately, smaller Naval vessels were launched by the craft, and it was noted that the insignia of the Karrak was seen on the side of the vessels. Due to the number of outdated Capital Ships and unprepared crew, the Battle Fleet was quickly decimated, and the battle was quickly named the Sun Sea Incident. Only a few ships managed to escape, but even then, they were not unscathed.

The most notable survivor was the then Commander Lewis Reginald, Captain of the Mapla Light-Anti-Air Destroyer, the MRS Falcon's Bane. He, who called the retreat after Upper Rear Admiral Jack Liason was killed from an unidentified Shell from the Enemy Craft. When he returned with 4 other Destroyers with over 3 times the capacity in crew, he was criticized for retreating in the face of battle.

Despite the current dislike and hatred for the man by the Higher-ups, they could not ignore the large number of commendations given to the men by the general crew as well as several Captains that he saved because of it. He was grudgingly promoted to Captain was given command of one of the older Light Battle Cruiser, the MRS Resistance. With his crew all transferred to the new ship, the MRS Falcon's Bane was transferred to a museum, to act as a display piece but also as a last resort combat ship.

Line Break

 **Year 1940,** Rossija had just finished rebuilding they're cities when they were once more attacked by the Karrak. In great rage, they sent over half the Main Army into the fray, forcing a large Front-line war between Rossija and the Karrak. The only difference between the last war and this, was that this attack by the Karrak was done in Summer, and almost immediately, Kaiserland Armies were transported post-haste via every way possible, Air transport, Cars and trains worked tirelessly to move troops, sometimes, even the civilians helped out by driving large trucks made for cargo to tired marching infantry. Although this was discouraged as they would rather use the vehicle to transport much needed supplies to the front lines.

Line Break

It was soon discovered that the Karrak had another Naval Craft to the East of Rossija, in the Bering Sea. Nihon was asked as a Nation to turn their troops away from Mainland Rossija and head towards the eastern part to help with the War effort there. They complied as any enemy in that area is a threat to their own way of life.

Despite Nihon actually having better ships, they didn't have the experience of dealing with these ships before and thus were hit just as badly, losing 2 carrier fleet and 1 Battle Front Fleets to the enemy. Only 2 Ships returned but only 1 Commander was conscious, the other was knocked-out due to blood-loss. The Commander was Warashito Hiromi, a recent Honours Graduate of Etajima Naval Academy. Having only seen 1 other Naval Engagement before the major Operation, Hiromi-daii and his ship, an unnamed Anti-Air Boat was considered a possible liability and was kept near the rear of the fleet. After the retreat, he was accepted as a hero, having saved an Admiral, Kaigun-Shosho Shima Tadashi.

Warashito Hiromi was quickly promoted to Commander, Kaigun-Chusa of the Imperial Nihon Navy. He was given command of the newest INN Ship, the INN Shimakaze, a swift Destroyer with upgraded Ship-to-ship capabilities. His request of having his old boat attached to his ship in a Flotilla was quickly accepted as it was seen as a noble request to honour the fallen. The boat, upgraded in terms of firepower was quickly named the INN Shitame, refitted & reclassed as a Light Anti-Air Destroyer.

Line Break

Up North in Rossija, near a small town called Vorkuta, the skies grow dark as multiple Karrak Air vessels fly over it. In a combined assault attempt, the Karrak successfully flanked the Rossians who were fighting near the original emergence hole. With the opportunity, the Karrak completely eradicated the Rossian Forces and civilians in the area. With most of Rossija's Forces near Udachny, Airbases and Defensive bases scramble to attack Vorkuta. However, their numbers were small as Rossija feared that the Karrak may flank them again. With barely a regiment of men and about a squadron of home base fighters, the 1st Combined Regiment was born. They died almost immediately however, as before they could even get near Ukhta, they were ambushed by heavy guns and a large amount of Karrak Infantry.

None of the Rossija Infantry made it out alive, however 2 aircraft from the near 100 planes survived. After bagging roughly 40 kills each, they retreated when they ran out of fuel and ammo. The Pilots were Senior Lieutenant Aleksandra Sovik and Oberleutnant Andreas Herrmann. The two had just returned from leave and the Oberleutnant decided to come along with the Senior Lieutenant to visit the airbase. Because of this, he was quickly dragged along with the promise of excellent pay.

Upon landing at Severnyy Airbase, they quickly learnt of the fates of the other pilots and infantrymen that was along with them. The Rossian Commander of the base quickly filled them in on the last known radio transmission of the 1st Combined Regiment. Then told them that Civilian Scouting Corps has documented most of the attack, noting that their efforts allowed the Civilians to somewhat safely flee the area.

After returning to Moscow, the two were paraded around as heroes, saving the lives of over 10,000 Civilians who were all hiding in Ukhta. Both were commended, and Lydia was promoted to Captain whilst Kaiserland sent a promotion to Andreas to the rank of Hauptmann.

 **Hey Guys, that was a World introduction to My Fictional World, A Proper Informatics will be uploaded later on for a full view of the world I've built. Enjoy!**


	2. Darkness Reigns Supreme

**Year 1941, Nihon, Kitami-shi.** War is clear, The Rossians are fighting the Ground Forces, whilst Kaiserland fights the air. Mapla, Nihon and the South East Asian Coalition handles most of the naval aspect of the fighting. Because of this, many men & women of Nihon marched into the recruitment camps. Every day more than a 40 people walk into the camps, each immediately sent to training camps, overworking military trainers to the bone. Due to the high numbers of intake, Nihon Military Officials were able to allow more specialized Units to be created, like the Teishin Shudan and the Special Naval Landing Group.

Warrant Officer Yoji Itami was one such person, having joined the Military due to peer pressure, despite his parent's wishes, he joined the 13th Radial Training Division, located at Kitami. He, unlike his peers who pushed him to join, actually had military talent in the form of Tactics. In a Tactics Theory class, he managed to outsmart one of his trainers, having pointed out that a pincer attack would be much more effective than an all-out assault as most Officers of the IJA tend to do. Angered, the officer challenged Itami and his Cadet Platoon to a skirmish in a similar situation. The battle was a Platoon of 44 Cadets against a Platoon of battle-hardened fighters of the first Karrak War. Naturally, the battle ended in Itami's favour, to the shame and disgrace of the Veterans.

This act garnered the attention of one Lieutenant Colonel Hazama Koichiro. Itami was dragged out of his platoon, into a prestigious Military Prep School in which he was once again belittled and looked down upon for being a commoner. Yet again, Itami proved them wrong, despite having missed roughly 3 months of curriculum, he still excelled at the top of the class and was able to complete his first year and second year exams in the span of a month. In the very next month, he completed his third and final exam, allowing him to graduate in 2 months of enrolling, shocking the eyes of many. The graduated with honours, being awarded the rank of Warrant Officer, simply due to the lack of experience. However, it was clear, that if Itami was to show his prowess in battle, he would get the promotion to 2nd Lieutnant immediately.

That time was not long as almost a week after graduation, WO Yoji Itami was sent back to his hometown of Kitami to help solve a rather peculiar problem.

* * *

Upon landing via Seaplane, he was greeted by a highly amused Lt. Col. Koichiro.

"So, back again so soon Itami? I don't know what you did but you sure as made mince of your peers." He said, a smile and a cigar in his mouth.

"Sir! I don't really know sir, you told me to do my best, and so I did, simply because you helped me get in there in the first place if anything."

"Hmm, well that's as good an answer as any, come follow me, local command has a little dilemma and wants your input on it."

Startled, they both started walking towards the Command Offices, Itami lagging behind a little as a sign of respect. "Sir…why would they want my input? I mean, I'm a freshly graduated officer, with no experience under my belt. Surely, they could ask someone better, like you sir." Itami question with hestitation.

"Hmm modest too, I like it! To answer your question my dear Warrant Officer, its because many here still doubt you and your ability. You have no military background, neither does your family. You, who outsmarted some of Nihon's greatest strategists and their sons. They want to see if you are for real, or just some propaganda scam of High-command to show that even commoner can become officers, not that we aren't recruiting enough people already."

"I…I see…then which shall I be, sir? Should I show what I can truly do, or tone it down, so they would not get too jealous of me?" Itami mused.

"Just be yourself, Itami. Remember to do your best, and that is all the country needs." Lt. Colonel Koichiro looked at the Office Door. "Well, it's your stop. Remember, be respectful and always do your best. Good luck Itami, I hope to see you lead a successful career." He says as he rounds the corner and disappear.

WO Yoji Itami stared nervously at the door. It was big and polished, clearly the work of a master artisan. He rapped his knuckles agains the door twice and turned the knob, upon hearing the call to enter. He stepped into the middle of the room and saluted at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Sir! Yoji Itami Jun-I, reporting for duty!" He semi-yells as he salutes.

The man lets his eyes roam on Itami for a while before resting on his face. "At ease, Warrant Officer. I am Colonel Mashihiro Sakaki, the Commander of the Kitami Defensive Regiment. Welcome back, I heard you left 2 months ago to become an Officer at the Rikugun Shikan Gakkō in Kyushu. I wasn't expecting so see you back for at least another couple of years."

"Colonel, I am honoured to meet you. I simply did as Lt. Colonel Koichiro told me to do, sir."

"And? What did he tell you to do?"

"He said that I should just do my best, give everything I can in each and every challenge that they give me, and I will be able to best them all."

"Yep, that sounds about right. Very well Warrant Officer, as of today you will be assigned to the 3rd mounted ' _Rika_ ' Platoon, under 1st Lieutenant Akiyama Sato, as a Junior Officer as well as a Tactics Officer. His Office in in the Officer's Block B, third floor, the blood red door numbered 084. Your own Office will be right next to it, with the red door numbered 085. Here's your key" The Colonel says as he places a key on his table. "You are dismissed."

* * *

Itami walks up to grab the key. He takes to steps back and salutes before walking back out the doors. Just as he rounded the corner, he was caught by Lt. Col. Koichiro. "You did good kid, you've gotten his trust, and from what I hear, you didn't actually have to handle the problem after all. I guess he wanted to spare you the agony."

That stopped Itami in his tracks. Now curious and somewhat suspicious, he peered into the Lt. Colonel's eyes. "Sir? What do you mean?"

Koichiro looked at Itami before sighing. "Ah, I've said too much…do you really want to know?" He watched as Itami slowly nodded his head, eyes now full of suspicion. Koichiro took the cigar out of his mouth, blew away the smoke, snubbed it and put it away for later use. He then turned to Itami. "Itami, your parents have been murdered."

End Chapter 1

 **Well there ya go, chapter 1 of the alternate or prequel to the GATE: World United. Please review if you enjoy, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Orders! ORDERS!

**Year 1941, Nihon, Kitami-shi.** Itami stared blankly at his superior officer. The officer's face stiff and serious. "Pardon?" Itami asks, extremely hoarse, like he hadn't drunken anything for weeks.

"Your parents have been murdered, Itami."

"What? But…wait, what about my sister?"

At this question, Koichiro turned his head away. Head lowered, eyes on the ground, he steels himself for what he was about to say. "Itami, I'm sorry to say this, but your sister has been raped to death."

Itami stood rigid, turned to the Officer and ground out the raging question in his mind. "Who. Who did it?"

"It was one of your platoon mates, Hizashi Ryoma. When questioned, he revealed that he was jealous that you were able to climb so quickly in the ranks, so he decided to make you suffer as you climbed. At first, he stole from your family, breaking and entering. Then, when you got into the Officer School, he decided to kill your parents. Unfortunately, your sister came home from school just as he had finished, so in his bloodthirsty state, he attacked, defiled and killed your sister. Luckily, someone nearby heard the screaming and recognized your sister's voice, so he contacted the local police and caught him in the act."

"But it was too late wasn't it?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry, Warrant Officer, for your loss. I have their final testaments in my office, and their funeral will be held tomorrow." Lt Col. Koichiro handed him a piece of paper. "Those are your orders, you will be set on mourning leave for 3 days, before rejoining your team." He then walked away with a pat on Itami's shoulder.

Itami stood there for a while, then stiffly marched up to his room. Just as he was about to enter, the door to the left opened and out came the 1st Lieutenant. "Warrant Officer, I am 1st Lieutenant Akiyama Sato. As much as I would love to chat, I can see you've had a rough day, and will probably be that way for a while. I understand that, and I apologise for your loss. I will see you tomorrow and I expect you to be ready for duty when your leave is over. Goodbye, Warrant Officer." The 1st Lieutenant said as he walked down the stairs that Itami had just walked up from.

Getting into the room, Itami noticed it is rather sparse, but he was too tired to care anyway, so he put down his personal effects and quickly laid down. Almost immediately, whatever the Lt Col. And the 1st Lt. said hit him and hit him hard. Itami began bawling his heart out, knowing full well that his parents had not condoned to him joining the military and they had separated on bad terms. He had hoped to be able to get some leave after his promotion to go home and prove to his parents that joining the military wasn't a bad choice, but now, now there is no way of doing that.

"Is this my punishment? For defying my parents?" Itami whispered. He pulled a picture of his family. "Maybe…" He drifted of into the realm of nightmares.

 **Line Break**

 **Three days later, Nihon, Kitami-shi.** Itami walked up to Akiyama Sato's Office. His leave is over, and he felt a lot better than he had 3 days ago. Knocking on the door, Itami walked in as he was called.

"Good morning Akiyama-Chui! Yoji Itami-Jun-I reporting for duty!"

"Ahhh good, you're here. I had thought you may have forgotten, considering everything."

"No Sir! I would never do that!"

"Good, anywho, I think we can drop the formalities, call me Sato, we are supposed to work together very closely, you are my XO after all."

"Hai, Sato-san."

Nodding, Sato pulled a folder from beneath his desk. He hands the folder over to Itami who began to read. The document is actuallu activation orders for his platoon. Instead of being attached to a division as a platoon would normally, they would be deployed differently, in which they were supposed to go to Rossija and do flanking attack on the Karrak.

"Sato-san, a platoon of no more than 33 people and 4 vehicles cannot be used as a flanking asset. Surely you are aware of this?" Itami asked, sceptical.

Sato laughed heartily. "Yes, that is indeed true, and that is why we will be going with 3 other platoons."

"Wouldn't that make a Company? You know, lead by a Captain?"

"Thing is, Itami-san, the 3 platoons are all trainee platoons. They have just finished training yesterday and is graduating today. They will be attached to us as the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Special Infantry Platoons, together we shall be the 32nd Expeditionary Motorized Company, Led by me and you."

Itami stared a Sato for a little longer before reading the Orders Document some more. The it came to him. "I see, so these people are actually excess infantry from the recruitments, aren't they? Command has run out of places to place them and have run out of trainers to get them specialized."

Sato nodded as he smiles. "That is correct, Itami. It seems that your papers are correct after all. Here is another folder, this contains our assets and inventory for the duration of our deployment. Read it carefully and understand the dangers and supply shortages we may or may not face. You will be in charge of largely this, most of the actual command stuff I will handle, but you may be called in should it be needed."

Itami opened the folder, mostly depicting the state of supplies in terms of food, water and medicine, as well as ammunition for both the infantry weapons and the vehicle weapons. The amount of fuel was also recorded, however, that is mostly to be filled via fuel truck. What truly interested him was what kind of vehicles they may be receiving. Being a Motorized Company, gaining any form of armour would be greatly favourable.

The Vehicles that they would be receiving would be 13 251 Armoured Half-tracks, courtesy of the Kaiserland, they claim the vehicle is hot enough that there sould be no need for a heater. 2 Chi-Ri Medium Tanks and 2 Skirted-Panzer IV with experimental 88mm Cannons. For small arms, they would be receiving standard Nihon Army Weapons, namely the Type 100 SMG and the Type 4 Experimental Rifle. Kaiserland weapons as well, namely the MP40 and Gewehr 43. For Anti-Armour capabilities we have the Kaiseland Panzerschreck without a blast-shield, and the M1 Bazooka from Mapla.

All in all, it was a rather advanced Unit for a band of Rookies. Outside of the Lt's Platoon, the other Platoon are much like he was, inexperienced. Itami raised an eyebrow, but the look in Sato's eyes told him not to question it.

"Very good Itami, I think we will work well together. You are to assemble at the Square tomorrow at 1000 hrs sharp, we will be meeting the infantry of our Company. You are dismissed."

Itami saluted and left the room, mind reeling.

 **Woo! Another chapter down the drain. Note that I don't have a set updating schedule, so what comes, comes. Please review if you like it, if not, then review and tell me why. Danke, and auf wiedersehen!**


End file.
